


wanna rock with your body

by tripleangst



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, clueless mitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripleangst/pseuds/tripleangst
Summary: “So, are you dropping me off at my place or what? Wanna chill first?” Auston asks.Mitch nods. “Yeah, sure."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t know Mitch or Auston's living arrangements at the time of writing this, so they have their own apartments in this bc I'm lazy.
> 
> I needed a fic that heavily displayed how #sturdy Auston’s torso is, so write the fic you wish to see in the world, etc. Tysm to Jenny for the beta. <3

It’s the day before they face the Flyers in November. The LA Kings basically fucked the wind out of their sails two nights ago, for a lack of a better way of putting it.

“That’s the only way to put it,” Auston says matter-of-factly as Mitch is driving them away from practice.

Mitch sighs in the driver’s seat, agreeing, and it’s only now that he realizes he’s been holding his breath for some reason. He tends to do that around Auston. Probably because he still doesn’t know him very well, even though he drives Auston to practice and games when they’re at home, but you know, they’re still new bros. New bros is a delicate stage in a friendship. They have an awful lot of time to build chemistry, though, so Mitch isn’t worried. “Flyers haven’t been doing too well yet this season, so maybe we have a chance tomorrow night.”

Auston leans over the car console to lightly shove Mitch’s shoulder. “We’ve got you, Marns, they don’t stand a chance.”

“True,” Mitch says, making Auston laugh. Auston is one of few people who genuinely laugh at Mitch’s jokes--or really, anything he says--without looking at him like there’s something wrong with him. It’s nice.

“So, are you dropping me off at my place or what? Wanna chill first?” Auston asks.

Mitch nods. “Yeah, sure. We can order in and go to my place if you want.”

“Pizza?”

“Sounds good.”

  


After they get to Mitch's and kill off the pizza Auston buys, Mitch suggests that they watch _The Dark Knight_ since there’s nothing else they have to do today. They could go shopping or try to catch a movie, but with the loss they had on Tuesday, it’s best to redeem themselves before greeting the Toronto public.

“Where are we watching it?” Auston asks.

 _Hmm_ , they could watch it in the living room, but the couch isn’t that comfortable since it’s from Mitch’s parents' house, and really, the only place Mitch likes to watch TV is his bedroom. His bed is big enough for both of them, so that shouldn’t be too weird, right? “Is my bedroom okay? Couch kinda sucks, plus if we fall asleep, you won’t be angry with me for getting back pains.”

Auston nods, and they head to Mitch’s bedroom.

As soon as the movie’s on, Mitch feels his eyes wanting to shut. He did not mean to fall asleep with Auston Matthews in his bed after just a few months of knowing him, but Auston’s got to be tired too, and it’s not like it’s the first time he’s fallen asleep with someone in his bed. At least Auston has the courtesy to not sprawl himself out like someone, _Stromer_.

Regardless, he turns on his side--barely able to see the TV from this angle at all--and lets the sounds of Batman angsting and unnecessary violence relax him.

It can’t be more than fifteen minutes later that Mitch feels Auston reach for something on the bed, and then the TV shuts off.

Mitch’s eyes are heavy, but he realizes the rest of his body is pretty awake, so he should probably tell Auston to keep the TV on. “Keep watching,” Mitch mumbles, his cheek pressed into the pillow. 

Auston turns on his side, toward Mitch, and laughs breathily enough that Mitch can faintly feel it on the back of his neck. “Looks like you were done watching.”

He’s too comfortable to be a better host. Sorry, Auston. “Watch whatever you want. Sleeping for a bit.”

The TV turns back on a few moments later, and Mitch is pretty sure Auston’s put on a cartoon before Mitch falls securely into dreamland. 

When Mitch wakes up, the first thing he sees is the sunlight peeking in through his blinds. The first thing he hears? The TV still on, playing the same cartoon Auston had picked. The first thing he feels? Auston Matthews’ body pressed against his. _What?_

He doesn’t want to wake Auston--the dude probably fell asleep shortly after Mitch--but this definitely doesn’t feel like bros. 

Mitch attempts to scoot himself more towards the edge of the bed to give him and Auston some space, but he fails to be stealthy about it, because then Auston turns and inhales sharply. “Oh, hey,” Auston yawns. Mitch would turn to look at him, but he’s a little embarrassed even though he knows he shouldn’t be. “Hey, you’ve got like no room,” Auston continues, scooting away from Mitch’s side of the bed.

Mitch figures it’s better to still act like he’s half asleep, so he thanks Auston for moving and scoots back more on the bed. It’s different now, though. Auston’s body was apparently providing him with a lot of heat, and now that it’s gone, Mitch’s back is cold.

“You have enough room?” Mitch asks quietly, trying not to disturb a possible half-asleep Auston.

Auston takes a second to respond. “You can scoot back more if you want,” he says. He sounds relatively awake, Mitch notes.

Mitch does move back, not because he wants to be closer to Auston, but because he’s hoping he can absorb some of his warmth again. Just bros helping bros.

Luckily, Mitch moves back far enough to feel Auston’s heat again, but now he feels weird. Maybe he feels slightly guilty for trying to get closer to Auston without that being Auston’s intention? Mitch isn’t sure.

Seconds, minutes, or hours go by--Mitch doesn’t know how long he’s been staring at his bedroom wall for--until he feels the bed dip again, and then he feels Auston’s body not quite pressed up against him, but just enough to make Mitch think he’s done it on purpose. 

Mitch’s body warms up pretty fast when that happens. He feels a sudden need to just scoot ever so slightly back toward Auston, but that would be odd, right? But he’s still cold, and if Auston doesn’t have a problem being close to him, then why should Mitch have a problem? Bros can be cool like that, so Mitch needs to get on Auston’s level.

To test the waters, Mitch scoots back what feels like just an inch on the bed. Auston doesn’t make any movement, so Mitch takes it as a good sign. He tries one more time to scoot closer, but then he goes too far and feels his ass line up right with Auston’s crotch or maybe his thigh or--fuck, who knows what. Mitch instinctively leans away, but not enough to fully move his body. When he hears Auston make a sound, he knows he has to say something. “Uh, sorry, guess the bed is smaller than I thought.” He laughs quietly.

He’s not sure what Auston’s facial expression is, but he feels Auston’s body tense up after he says that. When he doesn’t move, Mitch isn’t sure what to do next. He doesn’t really want to move farther from the middle again, because knowing himself, he’ll definitely fall off at some point during the rest of his nap, but he also shouldn’t be this close to Auston. 

Auston makes the decision for him. “You’re good. I don’t mind cuddling, Marns,” he says. Mitch can tell he’s smiling now, so they’re good. They’re just being tired bros. It’s fine.

Mitch wiggles his butt against Auston to prove a point about just how bros they are before going back to his comfortable spot (still against Auston, but whatever).

A couple minutes later, Mitch is still not feeling like going back to sleep, but he’s also not ready to get out of bed. “Are you asleep?” he asks, still not willing to turn over and look at Auston.

Auston laughs softly against the pillow, and he’s close enough that it makes the hairs on the back of Mitch’s neck tingle. “No, think I was done with my nap when you woke us up.”

“Oh,” Mitch says. It’d be a shame for Auston to move now. They just got in comfortable enough positions. “Sorry,” is all he can think to add.

“No, you’re fine. This works for me,” Auston says, voice dropping just enough to hint at something.

A new air fills the room, or maybe it's the air being punched out of Mitch's lungs, or maybe, shit, who knows.

Mitch feels his ears start to burn. He doesn’t want to ask _What works?_ , because he thinks he knows. If Auston was going to move away already, he would have done that by now. 

To test his theory--and Mitch is really great at having theories--he presses back as little as humanly possible, just to see what Auston does. 

Sometimes, Mitch’s theories are correct. A moment later, Auston presses back just as little, but it’s all the confirmation Mitch needs before he presses very intentionally against Auston. 

The next step is almost instant. Auston rolls his hips once into Mitch, and Mitch lets out an involuntary soft moan. He shuts his mouth right away, but luckily, Auston doesn’t stop. Mitch presses back against him, and Auston takes it a step further by snapping his hips. 

Mitch lets his head fall back on the pillow until it presses against Auston’s forehead. Auston takes the opportunity to put a firm hand on Mitch’s hip, and just like that, Mitch Marner and Auston Matthews are officially grinding in bed together.

He doesn’t think after that. He feels himself at one point reach his hand around to press into the small of Auston’s back, awkwardly encouraging Auston to grind harder into him. All he can think is _want_ and all he wants is for Auston to not stop doing what he’s doing to his body.

Mitch doesn’t want to see Auston’s face. He doesn’t want to know what he’s thinking, because that could be terrifying, and Mitch is fine with just feeling right now. Judging by Auston’s thrusts and his hand on Mitch’s hip, which is definitely leaving a temporary print, he’d say Auston might be feeling the same way. 

He starts to feel Auston’s dick hardening against his ass, and fuck, it feels massive. Or maybe that’s just how a dick feels, but it’s been a while since Mitch has been in this situation with another guy, and he’s scared about what he wants to do to it, or more significantly, what he wants Auston’s dick to do to him. _I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it._

Almost like he’s listening in on Mitch’s thoughts, Auston’s hand on his hip leaves, and then it’s getting shoved down Auston’s sweatpants to adjust himself. Mitch isn’t sure what that will accomplish until Auston’s hand is back on his hip in its rightful place and Auston’s dick is sliding right up between Mitch’s ass cheeks, creating a sound out of Mitch that he’s not necessarily proud of. With just their sweatpants between them, Mitch is pretty sure he can feel all of Auston.

He tilts his head back, and that was definitely a good choice, because then Auston’s lips are attaching to his neck, and his teeth are dragging up until they reach the top of his neck, which Auston goes back to sucking on. Mitch should be worried about hickeys, but Auston’s lips on his neck might just be as good as his dick pressed against his ass. 

It doesn’t take much more than Auston reaching his hand around Mitch’s body to rub over his dick for Mitch to come in his boxer briefs. The soft moans Mitch makes while coming must be enough to send Auston over the edge, because a few moments later, Auston’s thrusts become harder until they quickly drop down to nothing.

For a few seconds, everything is fine and Mitch feels blissfully fucked out. 

Of course, that’s only for a few seconds.

The next couple seconds he spends thinking about how he’s going to talk to Auston after this. 

Luckily, divine intervention happens, and Auston’s phone starts ringing, and it happens to be his mom, so he’s got to answer. He gets out of Mitch’s bed, or rather, stumbles, but once he’s out in the hallway, Mitch stands up and wishes to leave the scene of the crime. If he never stares at his bed again, it didn’t happen, right?

He turns the TV off and attempts to make the bed, and when he’s almost finished with that, Auston peeks his head back in, looking a little sheepish. “Hey, is it cool if you drive me back? My sisters want to Skype, and I kind of forgot about it the other day, so I shouldn’t--”

“--No, yeah, totally fine. Let me just get my keys,” Mitch says, running out of his room like a bat out of hell to go find his keys in the kitchen. When he gets to the kitchen, he sees the box of pizza they demolished: evidence that they were Just Bros less than a few hours ago, so their dynamic couldn’t have changed that fast, right?

But then he remembers he came in his boxers, and yeah, bros don’t do that together. He looks over at Auston who’s waiting by the door and bites his lip. “Hey, uh, I’m going to change really quick. Did you, like, want something to change into?”

Auston’s face turns a little pink, but he stuffs his hands further into his hoodie. “Uh, no, I’m good. I can wait.”

Mitch nods, choosing not to look at him. “Okay. One sec.”

After Mitch changes his boxers, they get in the car, and he’s worried that Auston will talk about what just happened, but they keep the conversation light and about hockey, so it’s relatively fine. The fact that Auston doesn’t mention it either means that he regrets it completely or doesn’t think it’s anything more than dudes helping dudes, and as long as they’re still friends, Mitch is terrific with either scenario.

After he drops him off, Mitch sits in traffic for a bit, thinking about maybe calling Dylan and freaking out. That would mean what just happened actually happened, though, and that would mean possibly losing Auston as a friend if they felt differently about it.

By the time he gets back to his apartment, he realizes that they didn’t kiss or even really look at each other, so it was obviously just bros helping bros, right? It’s probably been a while for Auston too since he’s gotten physical with someone. Just something they felt like doing today. No kisses, no worries.

~*~

They end up winning 6-3 against the Flyers the following night. Mitch scores a goal at the end and comes out of the game with two points, Auston one. They don’t talk about it to and from the rink, and they definitely don’t talk about it in the locker room, but when Auston texts him _hey_ at midnight when they should be resting up for their game against Pittsburgh, Mitch thinks they're both chalking up their win to something much more than great team chemistry. Unfortunately, Mitch is too tired to text back, but the thought is there now.

If he stays restless for a while and eventually pulls up some porn on his phone and gets off way too quickly, then that’s Mitch’s business and no one else’s. If he happens to check Auston’s Instagram right before he passes out and reads too much into the fact that Auston posted a picture with Mitch in it from the Jays game, then whatever.

Mitch doesn’t text Auston back until the morning, when he usually would to let him know he’s coming to get him, but since they’re flying out to Pittsburgh, they’ve got others to come pick them up for the airport. Mitch sits by Bozie on the plane, and after a few minutes of worrying if Auston thinks he’s trying to avoid him, he’s relieved to get a Snapchat from Auston, a picture of Willy and his perfect hair sleeping somewhere down the row. He sends him back a picture of Bozie’s less perfect hair. They’re good.

That night, they lose to the Penguins, and even though the Leafs weren’t the favourite to win, it still stings. Every loss does.

Auston ends up coming over the next day after Babcock makes them eat dirt sandwiches for breakfast and nails for lunch. “I’m so fucking tired,” Mitch says as they drive home from the rink. 

They’re back home in Toronto and have a week of Predators, Panthers, and Canadiens ahead, but thankfully, they don’t have to fly out anywhere until Friday. 

Auston pulls the passenger seat back and puts his feet up on the dashboard. “Yeah, time to sleep.”

“Hey, no feet!” Mitch says, playfully swatting at Auston’s legs. 

Auston obeys quickly and takes his feet off the dash. “Sorry,” he smirks, pulling his hood over his head and crossing his arms. 

He’s got his thick Leaf sweatpants on and now his hood is up, and seeing Auston look so cozy makes Mitch envious. They’re only maybe ten more minutes from Auston’s place, but Mitch really wants to be sleeping right now. 

When Auston shifts in his seat at a stoplight, Mitch can’t help but look over and see the convenient outline of Auston’s dick. Just as he does, “Side To Side” by Ariana Grande (featuring Nicki Minaj) starts playing on the radio. Mitch’s first instinct is to punch the stereo until it dies, but that would maybe be a little too obvious.

“ _See you standing over there with your body, feeling like I wanna rock with your body_ ,” Ariana sings, and Mitch would normally be singing along, but he hopes Auston doesn’t know that.

This red light has now become the longest one in all of the GTA.

_I've been here all night. I've been here all day. And boy, got me walkin' side to side._

Auston clears his throat and sits up at the end of the chorus, and when the light changes to green, Mitch unleashes his true lead foot potential.

“So,” Auston says as Mitch drives fifteen kilometres over the speed limit toward Auston’s place.

Mitch waits for him to continue, but when it doesn’t seem like he’s going to, Mitch looks over to see Auston glancing at him curiously. “What?” He says.

Auston smirks, looking back at the road. “Just thinking about the last time we hung out.”

Mitch wants to die.

“Yeah?” he says, unable to contribute much more at the moment. He’s driving, is the thing. Shouldn’t be talking much when driving. Obviously.

“Yeah,” Auston says. “I was going to ask what you'd think about having a repeat.”

Mitch attempts to make some noises of agreement, but nothing comes out, so he just nods.

“Mitch, you know we can talk about it, right? Are you okay?”

Mitch nods again. He _does_ want to talk about this, but fuck. “Yeah, I just want you to talk first. Keep talking.”

Auston laughs a little, and Mitch isn’t sure if he likes that or not. “Okay, well, I thought it was kinda hot, and I thought you maybe thought that too, but if it’s weirding you out, I’m okay with that, too. Just tell me what you’re thinking so I’m not making stuff up in my head.”

Auston thought getting off with Mitch was hot. Auston thought shoving his clothed dick up against Mitch’s ass was hot, and he’s asking for a _repeat_. 

“I liked it,” Mitch says.

“Yeah?”

Mitch wants to rip Auston’s head off. The top one, he means. Don’t make him explain further, god. Fuck, he's anxious and horny now. “It's not weird that I want to?”

Auston’s fucking smiling. Fuck him. Mitch wants to. “No? Why would it be?”

“We're on the same team, and also, like, I've been thinking about it all week and you've been acting normal and I wasn’t sure what you were thinking about it.”

Auston straightens up in his seat. They’re almost to Auston’s. “What do you mean ‘acting normal’? Why wouldn’t I be?”

Mitch bites his lip. He’s not sure why, is the thing. He’s hooked up with Dylan a few times, but even though they’ve gotten off together, he’s still always viewed Dylan as a friend and he knows Dylan feels the same. With Auston, he’s not sure that’s the case. “I don’t know,” Mitch says.

“Are you harbouring some internalized homophobia or something? If that’s the case, Mitch, you know I’m here to talk about it.”

Mitch groans. Okay, maybe he needs to explain better. Words: he used to have them. “No, jesus, I just want to be on you like Ariana Grande, okay? And I don’t know if it’s just about sex or if I’m starting to like you.”

Auston’s laugh enters Mitch’s ears like a deafening siren. Fuck, he fucked up. “What? Ariana Grande wants me? Where did you hear that?”

Oh.

“No.” Mitch blushes, smiling a little in relief. “Like that song that was just on, the ‘ _side to side_ ’ one."

Auston stops laughing and is just smiling from ear to ear now. “Oh. Well damn. I was about to call my agent and figure out how to get her number. Guess I’m just stuck with you wanting me. That sucks.”

Mitch rolls his eyes. “Fuck off, she’d never touch you, you’re gross.”

“You just said you like me, so obviously I can’t be that gross.”

Oh, yeah. He did say that. “No, I didn’t. I just said I wanted your body.”

“That makes you even more gross for wanting my body,” Auston grins.

“No, I lied to make you feel better. Your body’s actually disgusting. I’m puking on the inside.”

Auston laughs a genuine laugh. God, Mitch likes him so much. “Right. That’s why you’ve been nervous all week? _Not_ thinking about me?”

Mitch knows his cheeks are red now. He’s got one more turn before going down Auston’s street, and he’s got to turn this conversation around so he can go down on something else. “Yeah, I definitely wasn’t thinking about your hands on me or your lips. It’s pretty gross.”

He doesn’t need to look at Auston to know he’s watching Mitch very intently now. Mitch slides his hand up his neck slowly and rubs at it. “Definitely didn’t think about you biting my neck or what it would feel like to have your dick in me. Repulsive.”

He looks over now to see the outline of Auston’s dick even more defined against his sweatpants. Mitch smirks wider than his face can manage. He pulls up to the parking lot of Auston’s apartment complex and parks in a space near the front door.

Auston stares at him with great intent. “How repulsive are we talking?”

Mitch stares back. “Very.”

Auston exhales slowly and looks toward the door. “Did you want to come in?”

Mitch answers the question by turning off the engine and hopping out of the car even before Auston can unbuckle his seatbelt. 

His body feels like it’s shivering as they race up the stairs, and when Auston struggles with opening the door to his apartment, Mitch is ready to Hulk out and tear it down. 

As soon as they’re in the apartment, Mitch is expecting Auston to shove him against the door and make out with him for the first time, but instead, Auston is kicking his shoes off and smiling at him, standing way too far away from him.

“Hurry up,” Mitch practically yells, taking off his own shoes.

Auston laughs and walks back over to Mitch, finally leaning him up against the wall by the door. He takes his head in his hands and stares at him, and Mitch is seriously about to murder him until Auston says, “I think I like you too. I didn’t say it in the car because you made me legit think for a second that Ariana Grande liked me and that was too confusing to not ask about first, but, yeah. We should have sex and then figure it out from there.”

Mitch laughs and doesn’t move since Auston’s got him up against the door, but when he very intentionally glances down at Auston’s lips and then back up at him, he’s completely fucked to find Auston staring back at him, a question in his eyes. Mitch answers with “if you kiss me, I’m pretty sure I’ll start liking you, so you better decide quick what you want to do.”

Auston smiles, glancing one more time at Mitch’s lips before he leans in all the way and parts Mitch’s lips with his own. To say Mitch sees explosions would be an overstatement, but to say this isn’t his favourite first kiss out of all his first kisses would be a lie. Auston’s lips know how to work against Mitch’s maybe even better than how his hips know how to grind into him. A thumb comes up to caress Mitch’s cheek as they kiss. 

Auston’s movements are slow. He’s kissing Mitch with purpose and letting Mitch suck in his bottom lip as desperately as he’s wanted to this past week. They trade turns and then it’s Auston sucking in Mitch’s bottom lip, and when he does, he presses harder against him, both of them now feeling how hard the other one is. When Mitch thinks Auston’s going to pull away and drag him toward his bedroom, Auston just reaches a hand up to Mitch’s hair and tugs his head to the left so he can get at his neck. 

“You wanted this, right?” Auston whispers against his neck, leaving small love bites all the way down until he gets to his collarbone. Mitch trusts him not to mark him up too noticeably, so he leans his head even farther back so Auston can get wherever he wants with his mouth. It’s almost incredible, getting all this close attention just on his neck. If Auston treats him like this when he’s clothed, he has no idea what’s going to happen when he’s not.

Mitch lets out a moan when Auston drags his bottom lip back up his neck, only to suck on an earlobe and nip just hard enough for Mitch to open his eyes. Auston leans back to admire his work on Mitch, and seeing Auston’s pupils blown out and his lips redder than before is enough to make Mitch lean himself off the wall and take Auston’s hand. “Bedroom now.”

It only takes Auston a second to comprehend what Mitch is saying before he’s leading Mitch across the apartment and into his room. Auston wastes no time throwing the bed covers to the edge of the bed and ripping off his hoodie. Mitch gets an idea while staring at Auston’s now exposed torso. “Stand against the edge of the bed.”

Auston does as he’s told, clearly hard underneath his sweatpants. He stands there an anticipation as Mitch kneels down in front of him, face just above Auston’s crotch. “Can I touch you?” Mitch asks.

Auston’s mouth is parted, and he looks like his brain is trying not to short circuit. “Absolutely.”

Mitch starts off by kissing just above his hip bones, giving every inch of Auston as much attention as possible. His skin feels warm and inviting to touch and mouth over, and the fact that Auston is just letting him go at it is mind-blowing. Mitch wraps his fingers around the elastic of Auston’s sweatpants, and then slides them down and over Auston’s erection. If Mitch was ever wondering if Auston’s dick was as sturdy looking as his torso, well, his question has been answered. 

“I can see why you went first overall.” Mitch smirks, mainly to himself, before Auston attempts a laugh.

Mitch wraps his hand around the base of Auston’s cock and only teases him for a second before wrapping his mouth around the head. Auston leans a hand back on the bed to keep himself up, which Mitch takes as a sign to take in as much of his length as he can. He starts to gag when his nose reaches the base, and when he does, Auston puts a hand in his hair to try to tell Mitch he can let up, but that only encourages Mitch to do it a few more times until he’s forced to come off him for air.

Auston’s hand is still in his hair when he pulls back and he tugs at it a little, motioning for Mitch to stand up. As soon as Mitch does, Auston’s mouth is on his, tasting himself in Mitch’s mouth. “You’re amazing,” he says between kisses, making Mitch even more light headed than when his oxygen was getting cut off by Auston’s dick in his mouth. _I’m so romantic._ Auston pulls Mitch out of his thoughts by breaking off the kiss and pushing Mitch down on the bed.

He isn’t as talkative as some of Mitch’s other partners. Right now, if this were him and Dylan, Dylan would be rambling about how Mitch is somehow hurting him even when he’s not touching him. If he were with one of his old girlfriends, they might be telling him to hold them a little tighter. But Auston knows exactly how to direct Mitch’s body and make him feel good, no complaints.

He lifts Mitch’s legs up to help him out of his sweatpants and then quickly gets between them, sliding his hands up and down Mitch’s thighs slowly, looking at Mitch like he’s going to enjoy destroying him. To prove it, he leans down and starts kissing down Mitch’s torso, sucking a hickey right by his hip bone. “Fuck, Mitch,” he says, kissing back up his torso wherever he didn’t last time, stopping right below his collarbone. “Can I finger you?” he whispers, earning a soft moan from Mitch.

“Yes, please,” Mitch says.

Auston scoots away from him to grab the lube out of his bedside drawer, and when he comes back on the bed, Mitch figures he should try to hurry things up, since Auston probably plans to take his time and that will _not_ work for Mitch right now. “You got a condom too, right?”

Smirking, Auston leans back to the drawer and pulls out a condom, setting it on the bed away from them. “Someone’s in a hurry,” he says.

Mitch only nods as he tilts his head back, hearing Auston open the lube and squirt some on his fingers. A moment later, Auston is lifting his legs slightly off the bed, rubbing a lubed up finger against Mitch. Mitch greedily tries to speed up the process, but Auston just scoots down the bed, keeping his finger still rubbing in place, and takes Mitch into his mouth. Mitch’s hips buck involuntarily, and Auston needs to stop right now before he starts whining for it. “Please, stop teasing.”

Auston takes his mouth off Mitch and concentrates on slowly sliding in the first finger, watching Mitch’s face change as he rubs his thigh with his free hand. He adds in a second finger when Mitch is ready and starts fucking him a little more steadily with it. Mitch tries to fuck himself back on his fingers, but Auston shushes him.

Mitch groans. “Auston, please.” When he slides a third finger in unexpectedly, Mitch wants to die. “Fuck, please…”

Auston smirks, leaning down as far as he can to kiss Mitch. “Gotta get you nice and ready to ride me, yeah?” And yes, that is probably the only thing Auston could say right now that would get Mitch to comply. 

After letting Mitch fuck himself on his fingers for a while, he takes them out of him carefully and then rolls on the condom, applying a generous amount of lube there and then more around where Mitch needs it.

Auston lifts Mitch’s feet up over his shoulders and then pulls Mitch closer to him, positioning himself correctly. “Let me know when you’re ready,” he says quietly, staring down at Mitch in that way that makes Mitch’s stomach do flip flops.

He likes feeling sprawled out under Auston like this, likes seeing Auston hard above him and anticipating how amazing it will feel when he’s inside him. He wishes they could have done this sooner, but now’s better than never. “Get in me now.” 

Mitch feels fuller than he did with Auston’s fingers. The stretch is a little much at first, but when Auston bottoms out, he feels so full and has to arch off the bed to feel it even more. “Move, please.”

Auston starts up a rhythm, and okay, if Mitch thought he was a good kisser, then he’s not sure how to describe the slow drag of Auston’s cock against him, pulling almost all the way out before slowly sliding back in. 

Mitch is dying. “Fuck me harder.”

“Impatient.” Auston smirks, but he doesn't have to be told twice. He snaps his hips once, twice, before grabbing Mitch’s hips and fucking him with abandon. The feeling is too much, hitting the right spot over and over again. Mitch is moaning, grabbing at the bed, Auston’s hands, anything he can to get him closer and to hang on.

Auston leans down to kiss him, but it forces less of him to be inside of Mitch, and that won’t fly, so Mitch presses his head back into the pillow to make him stop and rolls his hips up, forcing Auston back into him.

“Can we change positions?” Auston asks breathlessly, sweat beading on his forehead. “Want you to ride me.”

Mitch moans, which is a good enough “yes” as he’s going to give, so Auston pulls out and turns himself over on the bed, quickly grabbing for the lube and putting more on himself before Mitch climbs up his thighs.

Grabbing the base of his dick, Mitch slowly sinks down on Auston’s cock, and the new angle startles them both. Mitch presses his hands into Auston’s solid chest, helping him steady himself as he fucks down. 

Auston’s hands slide up and rest on his hips, helping to guide him up and down on his cock. “Just like that, so good,” he moans quietly, making Mitch’s back arch as he fucks down harder. Mitch needs to be touched right fucking now or he might die.

He keeps one hand on Auston’s chest and the other goes to wrap around his dick. He pumps himself in time with Auston’s thrusts, and Auston moans when he sees Mitch getting ready to come. 

Mitch’s eyes are closed now, but when he hears Auston say “come on my cock, I know you can,” he sees white, and Auston starts snapping his hips harder to help Mitch ride out his orgasm. 

Mitch is still coming when Auston’s thrusts get stronger and less in time with the rhythm, so he returns the favour by fucking himself down on Auston until he’s coming, too.

When Auston stops thrusting up, Mitch waits a moment before carefully getting off him. When he’s out, Mitch feels empty and already knows he wants to have sex again, but he knows realistically that they have to wait a while. 

He lies down on the bed and looks over to see Auston still breathing hard and just staring at him in disbelief. Mitch isn’t sure what that look means until Auston leans over to kiss him. It’s a sweaty, passionate kiss, and most people probably wouldn’t like it, but Mitch drowns in it, grabbing Auston by the arm to pull him closer. The kiss only lasts for a few seconds before they’re both stopping for breath and falling back down on the bed.

Mitch stares up at the ceiling while Auston ties off the condom and cleans himself off.

“I need a shower,” Mitch says when he’s able to.

Auston laughs softly. “One minute. Just stay here a second.” He reaches for Mitch’s hand and laces their sweaty fingers together, and now they’re holding hands. Mitch’s heart feels weird, in a good way. He’s not sure what this is, but if Auston wants to kiss him like there’s no tomorrow and hold his hand every once in awhile or possibly every second, he’s down.

After what feels like five minutes but is probably one, Mitch asks the question he’s been dying to ask. “Can we tell people that we had sex?”

Auston makes a noise of consideration. “Who were you going to tell?”

Mitch is slightly ashamed of his immediate answer, but, “Dylan?”

“Strome?” Auston guesses. Mitch grins. Auston rolls his eyes. “He needs to know right now?”

Mitch continues grinning and nods, grabbing his phone off the floor where it fell out of his hoodie and finding Dylan’s number in his phone. Auston raises an eyebrow at him and shakes his head. “Be right back,” he says before heading to the bathroom.

Mitch takes the opportunity to text Dylan in private. 

_guess who just fucked me_

**_???_ **

**_Matthews?_ **

_:)))))_

**_Miiiitch noooo i thought i was your GTA hookup_ **

_Looks like ur not the only person banging a first overall pick anymore eyyy lmao_

**_Omg_ **

_;)_

 

He lets Auston read his texts when he comes back to the room. “Was that necessary?” Auston says more than asks when he’s back on the bed.

Mitch giggles and rolls over onto Auston, nodding his head into Auston’s chest.

“Who’s better?” Auston asks, stroking Mitch’s hair.

Mitch sits up over Auston and goes to straddle his hips. “I need a refresher just to be sure.”

~*~

The next day, they face Nashville at home, and when they win 6-2 and Mitch gets three points, Mitch winks at Auston in the locker room extra hard.

“It’s that first overall magic,” Mitch says when they’re in the car.

Auston rolls his eyes, acting like he’s the more mature and less superstitious one of the two of them, but then he adds, “Just in case it is because of yesterday, I think we should give it another go before Thursday.”

“Totally.”

~*~

Two days later, they’re up against Florida, and they come out with another major win, 6-1. Auston still doesn’t get a point, so to help him feel like he’s contributing to the team, Mitch fucks his brains out. “With the way you’re fucking me, the entire fanbase should be cheering for you.”

~*~

When they break their winning streak next, Mitch is feeling down for two reasons. “Maybe you didn’t fuck me hard enough the other night,” Mitch considers.

“Or maybe it’s because Carey Price exists.”

Mitch rolls his eyes. “Unrealistic explanation. Try again.”

~*~

Just in case it was a fluke, they decide to continue a routine, and if they throw in a couple dates here and there to appease the hockey gods, so be it. 

If Auston says three little words to him over dinner one night and Mitch says it right back and means it, then whatever, it’s only to help their team. 

No one can say that the Leafs rookies didn’t try their hardest.


End file.
